


I choose you. And I would choose you over and over again

by Riverni14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverni14/pseuds/Riverni14
Summary: Where Peaches tells Toni she likes her and Cheryl hears it





	I choose you. And I would choose you over and over again

Toni did it again, she was with the poisons all the time Cheryl hated it but she put on a fake smile because they've talked about this. But she still finds herself going to the speakeasy where the poisons are currently having a meeting.

"Cheryl what are you doing here ?"-Regie asked as soon as he saw the redhead

"I brought some good bakings for my tt. Where is she ?"

"She's down here"-the boy said as he opened the door for the HBIC

To Cheryl's surprise all the poisons were gone, all of them except Toni and Peaches. Cheryl stood close enough so that she could hear their conversation.

"Isn't it obvious ?"-Peacheas asked looking at Toni

"What ?"-the former serpent asked

"I like you Topaz. And I know you like me too"-the girl said taking a few steps closer to the smaller one. Cheryl was just about to step forward and say something but Toni beat her at it

"Um what ? I have a girlfriend remember ?"

"Oh please are you talking about that blossom doll ? She's a control freak. She has issues and it's nothing else but a burden. And besides this didn't seem to be an issue when you tried hooking up with me and that serpent boy. She doesn't even love you"-Peacheas smirked and began walking even closer to the girl. Toni froze and Peacheas began to lean in

Cheryl could feel her eyes fill with tears and she wanted to stand up for herself but stopoen when Toni walked to the other side of the stage.

"Don't you ever talk about my girlfriend like that again. Is that clear ? You don't fucking know what we've been through, you don't know how happy she makes me. I stopped myself from hooking up with you and Sweat Pea because I thought about her. She makes me the happiest I have ever been.I know she loves me"-Toni stopped and turned around that's when she spotted Cheryl. "And I love her with everything that I have in me"-Toni's voice softened as she said this looking directly at Cheryl and smiled

Cheryl smiled back as tears fell from her eyes. Toni got down from the stage abd walked up to Cheryl kissing her lips softly

"Hi baby"- she whispered resting her forehead against the redhead's

" I love you with everything in me too"-Cheryl whispered "and I brought you food"- she says finally pulling away

"Let's go home"- the smaller girl said as she joined their hands together and they began walking to the door. 

"Oh"-the former serpent suddenly stopped and tyrned around "And you're no longer welcome in the poisons"-she said before she exited the speakeasy hand in hand with her girlfriend


End file.
